Jeff Grubb
Jeff Grubb is an author and game designer. He has worked on a number of computer and role-playing games and has written a number of successful novels, short stories and comics. His credits include The Finder's Stone Trilogy with his wife, Kate Novak, the Spelljammer and the Jakandor campaign settings, and, more recently, the computer games Guild Wars Nightfall. Role-Playing Games Although trained as a civil engineer, Jeff Grubb joined TSR, Inc. in the early 1980's, where he was involved as a design consultant on Gary Gygax's Monster Manual II for the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. The manual was first published in 1983. He was then retained at TSR as the principal architect of the Marvel Super Heroes game system, first released in 1984. Jeff Grubb continued to work on role-playing games with TSR for many years, long enough to be regarded affectionately as an "old timer" by Scott Haring. During this time he was involved in helping to formulate the Dragonlance campaign setting, under Tracy Hickman, and the Forgotten Realms setting with Ed Greenwood. He also was a major contributor to the first edition of Unearthed Arcana, and authored the first edition of the Manual of the Planes. He is also the designer of the Spelljammer and Jakandor campaign settings. Jeff Grubb moved to Wizards of the Coast after they purchased TSR, and continued to work on games, settings and source books such as Tempest Feud for the Star Wars Roleplaying Game, d20 Modern and Urban Arcana. Outside of the strict TSR/Wizards of the Coast environment, Jeff Grubb has authored The Memoirs of Auberon of Faerie for R. Talsorian Games and was one of the authors of Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game for Sword & Sorcery Studios. He's also been involved with Sovereign Press, which was founded by Margaret Weis and Don Perrin in 2001. Comics, Novels and Short Stories Jeff Grubb's first novel, Azure Bonds, was coauthored with his wife, Kate Novak, and first published in 1988 as part of The Finder's Stone Trilogy. The second and third books in the trilogy, The Wyvern's Spur and Song of the Saurials, were published by TSR in 1990 and 1991. Jeff Grubb and Kate Novak continued to write novels in the Forgotten Realms setting over the years, releasing Masquerades, Finder's Bane and Tymora's Luck. Other settings for his novels have included Magic: The Gathering, Warcraft and Starcraft. His involvement in comic books started in 1988, when he wrote four issues of the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons comic for DC Comics, before writing all 25 issues of the Forgoten Realms comic book series from 1989 until 1991. He also authored the 45th issue of Superman Adventures, "Mateless in Metropolis", which had a cover date of July, 2000. He has written a number of short stories in different fictional worlds, including Dragonlance, Forgotten Realms, Ravenloft and Thieves' World. In general his short fiction has been well received, with his story "Malediction" being described as amongst the best of those included in Thieves' World: Enemies of Fortune, while "Beowulf in the City of the Dark Elves" has been regarded as being the best of the original fiction in The Further Adventures of Beowulf: Champion of Middle Earth. Computer Games The novel Azure Bonds was developed into a computer game, Curse of the Azure Bonds, in 1989, and was published by Strategic Simulations, Inc.. More recently, ArenaNet hired Grubb to write the story for the third installment of their Guild Wars franchise, Guild Wars Nightfall. He has been credited as a designer under lead designer, James Phinney. However, in an interview with Gamespy he describes his role as more of an 'embedded writer' than a designer. Jeff Grubb was also involved in designing the Guild Wars: Eye of the North expansion pack, although, once again, he describes himself as an 'embedded writer' rather than a game designer, and was primarily responsible for writing the storyline. Bibliography Novels Dragonlance (shared universe) * Villains ** Book 5: Lord Toede (1994), ISBN 0-09-945501-3 Forgotten Realms (shared universe) * The Finder's Stone Trilogy (with Kate Novak) ** Azure Bonds (1988), ISBN 0-88038-612-6 ** The Wyvern's Spur (1990), ISBN 0-88038-902-8 ** Song of the Saurials (1991), ISBN 1-56076-060-5 * The Harpers (with Kate Novak) ** Book 10: Masquerades (1995), ISBN 0-7869-0152-7 ** Book 15: Finder's Bane (1997), ISBN 0-7869-0658-8 * The Lost Gods (with Kate Novak) ** Tymora's Luck (1997), sequel to Finder's Bane, ISBN 0-7869-0726-6 Magic: The Gathering (shared universe) * Artifacts Series ** Book 1: The Brothers' War (1999), ISBN 0-7869-1357-6 * Ice Age Trilogy ** The Gathering Dark (1999) ** The Eternal Ice (2000) ** The Shattered Alliance (2000) WarCraft (shared universe) * The Last Guardian (2001), ISBN 0-671-04151-7. This novel has been described as "an original tale of magic, warfare, and heroism based on the bestselling, award-winning electronic game from Blizzard Entertainment". Comics Forgotten Realms DC Comics *DC Comics published 25 Forgotten Realms comics from 1 Sept 1989 to 25 Sept 1991 where Jeff Grubb was the author. Role Playing Books *''Manual of The Planes'' (1987) Published by TSR Inc. ISBN 0-88038-399-2 *''d20 Modern Role-playing Game'' (with Bill Slavicsek, Rich Redman, and Charles Ryan) *''Urban Arcana'' (with Eric Cagle, David Noonan, & Stan!, published by Wizards of the Coast) *''Eye of the Wyvern'' (TSR, Inc.) Part of TSR's "Fast-play Game" series for Dungeons & Dragons. Scott Haring summarized his review stating "Eye of the Wyvern doesn't have very high aspirations; the adventure is simple and the ultimate in linear-ness. But designing a get-started-quick, anybody-can-play roleplaying module is a very high aspiration for the future of this hobby, and in that this book gets high marks." *'' Karameikos: Kingdom of Adventure'' (with Aaron Allston and Thomas M. Reid, part of the TSR Audio Games series, TSR, Inc.) *''D&D: Diablo II Adventure Game'' (with Bill Slavicsek, published by Wizards of the Coast) *''Tempest Feud'' (with Owen K.C. Stephens, published by Wizards of the Coast for the Star Wars Roleplaying Game) "Tempest Feud fails to rise to the exacting standards set by its predecessors." Spelljammer *''Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space'' Boxed Set (November 1989), ISBN 0-88038-762-9. *''Legend of Spelljammer'' Box Set (September 1991), ISBN 1-56076-083-4. Miniatures Games *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' (with Bill Slavicsek, Jonathon Tweet, & Rob Watkins) References External links * [http://www.alliterates.com/index.php?/categories/11-Jeff-Grubb The Alliterates Biography of Jeff Grubb] * Grubb Street: Jeff Grubb's Blog * Pen & Paper listing for Jeff Grubb * bg:Джеф Груб it:Jeff Grubb hu:Jeff Grubb pl:Jeff Grubb pt:Jeff Grubb sv:Jeff Grubb Category:American fantasy writers Category:Writers Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)